Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Keara Jordan
Summary: Harry gets to live with Sirius and Remus, while he's there he uncovers some information that's personal to Sirius. It's the best story I have. The first chapter is long because I've been writing for two months. But, belive me it's worth reading!
1. Finding out

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix   
By: Keara Jordan   
Author's note:This is Keara Jordan, reporting live from my home in Union, NJ. The characters that you know belong to JK Rowling. The ones you don't know are mine. Though some of you people out there, who know who I am, will know the new characters. Um...this story is deticated to Screech, Howler, Skitters, Luna, Amy, Adriana, Martyna, Emily, Conor, Devon, Trevor, mom, dad, and Tyler(you made the character Tyler) Well, I think that's it. Hope you enjoy! ^-^ This first chapter is very long becasue i've been writing it for about two months. Just to let you know it's worth reading! ^-^

Harry Potter sat up in bed a rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears and he slipped on his glasses. All summer long he had been having dreams about his parent's death or Cedric's death. This time it had been his parents for the third time that week, and only three days had passed that week. Harry decided to write a letter to Sirius when Hedwig got back from where ever she was. At that moment as if on cue Hedwig, Pig, and three other owls swooped into his window. 

Harry wondered for a moment why so many owls were in his room at 12:05 in the morning. He then remember today was his 15th birthday. He took the letters and three of the owls flew off leaving Pig and Hedwig. Harry opened the first letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_   
_ Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. You have been selected to be a Gryffindor Prefect, your badge is enclosed in the envelope. Here is a list of your fellow Prefects.___

_Gryffindor: Harry Potter Hufflepuff: Susan Bones Ravenclaw: Terry Boot Slytherin: DracoMalfoy_   
_ Hermione Granger Hannah Abbott Steven Jones Vincent Crabbe_   
_ Ronald Weasley Jimmy Colone Nick DePaulma Gregory Golye_   
_ Seamus Finnigan Amy Rose Brittany Laverdy Lamar Rool_

_Deputy Headmistress_   
_Minerva McGonagall_   
  


Harry had no idea how Crabbe, Goyle, or Malfoy became Prefects. Heck he wasn't even sure how he became a Prefect! But he was kind of glad that he was one. At least now he could take away points from Slytherin and award some to Gryffindor. He got up and put the letter down on his desk and he picked up and opened the next one. 

_Dear Harry,_   
_ Happy birthday! In the package is a special birthday cake that I made meself. Also in there is a book on Chimaeras. That'll be our new creature this year. Can't wait to see you in September. Remember to watch out for yourself._

_Hagrid._

A Chimaera, Harry had no clue what they were but some how he knew they weren't anything good. He placed the card and package on the table and moved onto the next one. 

_Dear Harry,_   
_ Hello mate! I've been askin' mum everyday when you can come on over. She said Dumbledore doesn't know yet and that he'll owl you when you can come. I hope it's soon cause I hate to think of you all alone with them Muggles. Anyway guess what, well you probably know already, but we're all prefects! I can't believe it. Especially with all of our rule breaking, but now we can take away points from Slytherin for no reason! HA! But Hermione doesn't approve of that, and who ever said we had to tell her? I think Crabbe and Goyle are so stupid that they'll take away points from their own house! I hope to see you soon, hope you like your present. Oh, and Ginny said happy birthday. She's the one who made the cookies._   
_Ron_

Harry opened the package and found about 20 cookies, along with a subscription to a years worth of _Quidditch and Quaffles, _the newest Quidditch magazine. Harry smiled and put them on the desk, though not before eating a cookie. Very good he thought, chocolate chip Harry's favorite. Ginny was definitely a good cook. Harry picked up the letter from Hermione. 

_Dear Harry,_   
_ Happy birthday! I can't believe that we're all prefects! Anyway i doubt you want to hear about that. Right now i'm in Bulgaria with Victor. Though I'm coming home on August 3 to go to Ron's and get my school stuff. I hope to see you there. Keep an eye out._   
_Hermione_

_PS- Your present was written by a boy who just turned 15 on July 11th and it's rumored that he'll go to Hogwarts this year._

Harry opened her package and found a large book called, _Defeating and Demolishing Dark Demons and things By: Tyler James Black._ Harry wondered for a moment if Tyler and Sirius were related but shrugged it off. He also wondered if Tyler would be going to Hogwarts, for some weird reason he hoped so. He didn't know why but he hoped so. Harry placed the book and card on his desk and turned to the last letter. 

_Dear Harry,_   
_ Hello how's your summer going? I'll be staying at Lupin's place for the rest of the summer and he says hi. I'm trying to get Dumbledore to maybe let you come and stay with us for the rest of the summer. How are those dreams and your scar. If anything happens tell me. Anyway happy birthday and I hope that I find you well. Keep an eye out and take care of your self I hope to see you soon._   
_Sirius_

Harry opened the package and found too little books inside. One was red with a gold lining and writen in blue words was '_James Potter's Marauder Journal'._Harry was in shock, in his hands he had his father's journal about his life. A piece of paper fell out of one of the books. Harry looked at it. 

_Harry,_   
_ The days are number at the top of the page in passages. If you close the book, put your hand on the top, and say "I want to be in passage number 1 (or another number)" you'll be transported to that passage to relive it. No time will pass and no one will be able to see you when you're in the diary. Use this well._   
_Sirius_

Wow, Harry could go into the past to see his parents. They couldn't see him but he could see them, he decided he'd have to try that out. Harry thought for a moment, should he go for it now or later. Harry chose now, he opened his father's book and saw passage one. Well that's where I'll start. He closed the book, put his hand on top and said, "I want to be in passage number 1." 

*** ! * ! *** There was a whirling sound and a huge gust of wind encircled Harry. In the next second it was gone and Harry found himself on Platform 9 3/4. A boy stepped off the train and looked around. Harry knew in an instant who that boy was, it was James. Harry looked around and saw another boy, who he knew was Sirius, was arguing with a tall man with short black hair. 

"Dad, I need those Dung bombs! If I don't have them how will I make a good first impression on the older students and teachers?" Sirius said. 

"By being a good student now you get one the train. If i get one letter from Hogwarts about you being bad you'll not be coming home for Christmas." the man snapped back. Sirius nodded and walked away. 

Harry heard Sirius say, "Looks like I won't be home for Christmas." Sirius kept walking and so did James, after five seconds they ran into each other. "Sorry mate." 

"No, I'm sorry my fault," James replied. 

"You first year." 

"Yeah, you too?" 

"Yep, the names Black, Sirius Black." 

"Potter, James Potter. Hogwarts newest and best prankster." 

"No way! That's a cool title, mine is Hogwarts number one and best Marauder." 

"That's cool, ya know if we teamed up we could probably be all of that and more." 

"Yeah, you're right! Let's do it!" Sirius put his hand out for a high five and James high fived. "Come on let's get on." So together they walked onto the train with Harry following. They found an empty compartment and sat down. They decided to get a name for the two of them and at the moment were both naming anything off the top of their heads. The door slid open and a boy with hand-me-down-rodes, light brown hair, and bags under his soft brown eyes stepped in. 

"Er...hello, um...can I sit here. I'd go somewhere else but all of the other compartments are taken and the only one with first years is full of kids who must be Slytherins." 

"Well sure you can. Come in and sit down, but you must promise to not speak a word of what you hear." James said. 

"He's right you must keep quiet and not breathe a word." Sirius added. 

"Of coarse, don't saw a word." the boy replied. "Who are you guys anyway? I'm Remus Lupin." 

"James Potter." 

"Sirius Black." 

"And we are the Marauders." James and Sirius said together. 

"Cool, so really you two are a bunch of troublemakers who are going to shake up Hogwart's very foundation from it's awful orderly fashion." 

"Sounds bout right. Hey you wanna help?" James asked. 

"Yeah, we were planning on having four Marauders so if you wanna be one then ok." Sirius added. 

"Sure ok!" 

"But, you must take an oath. Put your right hand on this book, put your left in the air, and say 'I Remus Lupin solemnly swear I am up to no good' ok that's all you have to do." James replied taking out a book called '_A Prankster's Guide to Pranks By: Clair Howler._' Remus placed his hand on the book. 

"I Remus Lupin solemnly swear I am up to no good ok that's all you have to do." Remus said. 

"Remus you're funny." Sirius said. 

"Totally glad to have you on the team." James said. 

"Totally glad to have you on the team." Remus imitated. 

"Ok, Lupin that's all." 

"Ok, Lupin that's all." 

"Remus you're getting annoying stop it." 

"Remus you're getting annoying stop it." 

James was about to say something else when two people walked into the compartment, Harry knew them as Snape and Malfoy. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. A auror's little boy, a mudblood, and a very poor little boy." Lucius Malfoy sneered. 

"Who you callin mudblood Malfoy?" James asked, all the time holding Sirius's shirt to keep him from killing the two other boys. 

"He's calling that Black a mudblood, you of course are the auror's little boy, and that," Snape said pointing to Lupin. "Is someone who is too poor to buy some decent robes." 

"And that is someone too stupid to wash his own hair, with his charming partener who is a little pretty boy with tons of money. But won't use any of it to buy good looks or a brain." said a girl walking into the compartment. She had long brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, freckles, and was in her robes all ready. "Now I suggest that you two Death Eaters leave before I call Voldemort and tell him you're hanging out with aurors." Malfoy and Snape glared at her before leaving. 

"Thanks Keara. Guys this is Keara Jordan she lives next door to me, my parents and her parents, well her odaptive parents, work together as aurors. Keara this is Sirius and Remus," James said. 

"Cool, well listen I'm going around taking down the names of students so I can learn everyone's name and house. So in here we have James Potter, Sirus and Remus. What are your last names?" Keara said opening to a page in a notebook. 

"Remus Lupin." Remus replied. Sirius just stared at Keara open mouthed. "He's Sirius Black." 

Keara wrote that down. "Kay, thanks you guys. I'll see you at Hogwarts, good luck with the sorting. Hope we're all in the same house. See ya." Keara said waving good bye. She ruffled James's hair before leaving. 

"Oh god Sirius she's only a girl!" Remus shouted. 

"Yeah but she's a pretty girl." Sirius replied. "Maybe I'll ask her out. Ya know I think I will once I see her again." 

"Oh, well come on you lot we have to think of a good 'Welcome to Hogwarts Prank' fast before we get there!" James said. 

"James did you say odoptive parents?" Remus asked. 

"Yeah, why?" James replied. 

"What happened to her real parents?" Sirius asked. 

"Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father abandoned her when she was six. Her mother was pure evil so even if she lived Keara wouldn't have had a better life. As for her father he was the same, he left her to join with Voldemort. But, that was kind of good seeing as her abused Keara. Just as long as you live don't bring up the subject of her parents or it might be the last thing you do, literally. Some boy asked and wouldn't leave ehr alone about it, and she broke his arm." James said calmly. 

"Okkkkkkkkk." Sirius said. "Er..let's get back to that prank." A strong wind picked up and surrounded Harry. 

*** ! * ! ***

In the next second Harry found himself sitting on his bed again. Wow, he thought. That was real cool, he'd have to do it again later. He went to his desk and wrote a thank you letter to everyone but Sirius. He sent Pig and Hedwig off with the letters. Harry sat down at his desk and began to write a letter to Sirius. 

_Dear Sirius,_   
_ I'm glad that you're doing ok. Tell Lupin and Buckbeak that I said hi and hope they're well. I'd love to come stay with you and Lupin, I just hope that Dumbledore would approve. He still says no when ever I ask to go to Ron's house. I'm fine except for my dreams, I keep having the one about my parents death. I've had it everyday this week. Though my scar is fine oddly enough. Do you know anyone by the name of Tyler James Black? I'd like to know because Hermione got me a book written by him and since you both have the same last name I thought you might be related. Anyway I tried passage one, in my dad's book, and loved it.How did things go with you and Keara? She seemed nice. Though she looked farmilar.Have I met her before? Anyway I hope to see you soon. Thanks so much for the gifts, they mean a lot to me, and I mean alot!_   
_Love,_   
_Harry_

Harry reread his letter and decided he liked it. He put it on the table so he could give it to Hedwig when she got back. Harry took off his glasses place them on the bedside table, crawled into bed, and fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry woke up with his alarm at 8:00, he turned it off and got dressed. He saw Hedwig in her cage, and feed her an owl treat. "Hey girl. Listen are you up to taking this to Sirius for me?" She hooted in reply. "Thanks, get it to him fast." He said as he tied it to her leg. She nipped his finger in an affectionate way and flew out the window. Harry sighed and went down stairs to breakfast. 

The Dursleys were down stairs eating breakfast. Dudley, for once, was sticking to his diet. After the ordeal with the Ton-Tongue Toffee he hasn't even gotten near anything sweet. But, that doesn't mean he's any thinner. He's lost about two pounds since last summer and that's all so really the diet was having no effect. 

Harry sat down and the Dursleys pretended he wasn't even there. Harry grabbed a piece of grape fruit and a glass of milk. He drank and ate his so called breakfast and started to get up when Uncle Vernon said something to him, "Boy when are those people coming to take you away?" 

"I don't know Uncle Vernon. My headmaster hasn't given me any permission for me to go yet." Harry should have stopped there but he went on. "Though my godfather, you know the murderer, said that he's going to try to stop by to get me some time." At this last comment Aunt Petunia paled, Dudley clutched his butt, and Uncle Vernon turned purple. Harry skipped up the stairs to his bedroom so he could go back into his father's journal. 

As he got upstairs he picked up his father's journal and put his hand on top. "I want to be in passage number 2." The wind picked up again and he found himself in his dad's train compartment. 

*** ! * ! *** The train stopped and they all got off. "Well, we're finally here. Our new home, probally much better than the one we left." Sirius said. 

"I totally agree!" James replied. 

"Me two." Remus said. 

"Me three, and her four." said Keara coming up behind them as they made their way over to Hagrid. She was pointing a finger at a girl with long reddish amber hair and bright green eyes. "You lot this is young Lady Lily Evans. Lily this is Sirius, James, and Remus, the guys I told you about." 

"You talk to other girls about us!" James said in mock out rage. 

"Yes I do and don't worry it's all good stuff, right Tiger Lils?" Keara asked. 

"Right, Kitty K." Lily replied. 

"What did you call each other?" Sirius asked. 

"Those are our nick-names for each other. Talk to James he know all about my obsession with nick-names. Your's is Dog Star, Remus your's is Reme, and James' is Jay. Mine is Kitty K or just Kitty, and Lily's is Tiger Lils. Now we'll see you lot at Hogwarts." She and Lily walked away and got into a boat with two other girls. 

James, Remus, and Sirius got in a boat with a boy Harry reconised as Peter. "Hey we're James, Sirius, and Remus who are you?" James said. 

"I'm Peter Pettigrew. I'm so nervus about this whole Hogwarts thing. I thought I was a squirb at first but then I got the letter." 

"There's nothin to be worried about. The castle is really cool, and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore is kind and fair. He's also pretty old." Remus said. Sirius laughed. Finnaly they got their first look at Hogwarts, everyone but Remus gasped at it. Harry supposed that he had been there before so he'd know where to go during the full moon. The boats stopped and everyone got out and started moving towards the castle. 

They stopped and Hagrid knocked three times on the door. Professor McGonagall opened the door, "Thank you Hagrid I'll take them from here. She lead them into a small chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts. While you are here you shall be in a house. You shall go to classes, eat, sleep, and live with your other house members. While you are here your house is your family. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts your good behavoir will gain you house points yet your rule breaking will lose you points. Now follow me to be sorted." 

She lead them into the Great Hall where on a three legged stool stood the sorting hat. it sang it's song and McGonagall started to call out names. "Black, Sirius." 

"Gryffindor." 

"Evans, Lily." 

"Gryffindor." 

"Jordan, Keara." 

"Gryffindor." 

"Lupin, Remus." 

"Gryffindor." 

"Pettigrew, Peter." 

"Gryffindor." 

"Potter, James." James confidantly walked up to the hat and put it on. Harry some how could here what the hat was saying. 

"Ah, we have a young trouble maker. You and Black will make a great team. Hmm...trust Lupin. But, you're not here for advice you're here to get sorted. Well, you're smart, but you never act like it. You're loyal but not Hufflepuff material. Not sly, you don't want power. But Slytherin could make you great yet no not you're area of style. You're very brave. So it'll be a GRYFFINDOR!" James got up and ran over to sit between Sirius and Remus. After the last students were sorted Dumbledore made a speech, like the one in Harry's first year and the feast began. 

Keara was sitting between James and Sirius, and was explaining the most wonderful sport in the world, Quidditch, to Lily. Lily was sitting across from her and was next to Peter, who was talking to a Prefect about the teachers. Next to Keara, James, Sirius, and Remus were counting down til their first prank. Finnaly at the end of the feast a ton of screams issued from the Slytherin table to announce the first prank. 

Everyone glanced at the Slythering table and burst out laughing. All of the Slytherin's hair was died scarlet with gold stripes, and their robes were colored bright pink with little blue bunnies on them. Above the table were the words THE MARAUDERS HAVE COME TO HOGWARTS BE AFAID BE VERY AFRAID! 

"POTTER, BLACK!" Snape shouted. "I'll get you back for this!" 

Dumbledore, who was trying not to smile, spoke up,"Well, welcome to a new year. I think that this year will be a little more exciting than last. So will the next seven years. Prefects you may take your house to the Common Room. Slytherin's stay if you wish to be returned to normal. As for the Marauders, I'll give you a break tonight since you don't know the rules but tommorrow you'll be punished if we have any more of this. Now off you go." Everyone got up and left except for the Slytherins. 

"Wow you guys that was priceless! I'll put you lot down in my notebook as Marauders. Who's in it?" Keara asked. 

"Well it's me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. But that last prank was the work of Remus's wonderful charm work!" James said. 

"Great see you lot later, night." Keara said, finishing up writing the information. 

"Night," Lily added. She and Keara went up to the girls dorms. 

"Night," the four boys chorused, and they too left for the boys dorms. The wirlwind picked up and Harry found himself being taken away. 

(author's note-Peter joined the Marauders on the boats to Hogwarts I just didn't feel like putting that in. Keara has an odsession with nick-names, yes she is based on me. Though only in apperance. Her personality is not mine it's Keara's. No I'm not self-centered I just like Sirius. Also Keara has a notebook in which she writes down everything that goes on at Hogwarts. I hate Peter so he won't be in much of Jame's journal. Any more questions talk to me.)   
*** ! * ! ***

Harry found himself in his so called 'room'. As he looked around his small cramped room, he realised that it seamed more forgien then the place he had just left. He prayed that soon he'd be able to get away from this horrible place. As if an answer to his prayer Hedwig flew threw the window with a note attached to her leg. 

"Wow, that was quick!" Harry said he took the letter and gave Hedwig an owl treat. "Thanks, Hedwig." Harry looked down at the letter noticed Sirius's handwriting and opened it. 

_Dear Harry,_   
_ I'm so glad you liked the gifts. James and Lily would want you to have it. James even said that he wanted his kid to have the journal one day, so I decided to give it to you. I know itby heart anyway. But, I've been talking to Dumbledore an he's letting you come on over to stay with me and Remus. He says since Remus's place is hidden and far away from people no one will know you're there. Plus no one even knows that Remus is there. He also thinks you'll be safe with us. Anywho I'll be stopping by tonight to pick you up. Don't tell them Dursleys because Iwant to surprise them. So, just be ready by seven tonight, I'll see you then. I'll answer you're questions later. I got no time to now. See you soon._   
_Sirius & a mad little werewolf (OW! Sorry Moony. He punched me Harry)I mean Remus_

Harry laughed it surprised him how Remus and Sirius could still act like kids. Though he couldn't wait for to night! He packed up his things, and had two cookies. Harry picked up the book Hermione gave him and only stopped to go down to lunch. After lunch Harry kept reading the book and at 6:30 he went down stairs. 

Harry sat down on a chair in the living room and waited thinking about what he, Sirius, and Remus were going to do. He was wondering if Buckbeak was with them and how it would look in a house when there was a knock on the door. Harry was about to get up but Uncle Vernon pushed him back muttering about salesmen at this hour. Harry watched as Uncle Vernon opened the door. 

"Yeah can I help you?" Uncle Vernon asked. 

The man at the door nodded and stepped inside. "Actually, you can. I've been searching every where round here for my godson. You see he's with some relatives of his that have been abusing him. So, I'm here to teach them a lesson about how I want my godson treated. Though I can't stay too long for I'm an escaped convict from Azkaban, that's wizards prison. Anyway, I'm looking for Harry Potter that's my godson. Have you seen him about? By the way I'm Sirius Black." 

Uncle Vernon purpled. Looking at Sirius, who was in a leather jackett and had long black hair, no one would doupt that he had been in a prison and was an escaped convict. Uncle Vernon of coarse wanted to get rid of Harry but he didn't want Sirius to hurt himself, Uncle Vernon had heard reports about Sirius on tv and knew what he was capable of. Plus he knew about Sirius from Harry. 

"N..No, I'm sorry. We...er...don't know any Harry Potter around here. Um..wrong house so you can go now." Uncle Vernon stuttered. 

"Nah, I like this place I think I'll stay. I know Harry lives on Privit Drive. All I have to do is check two more houses. So I'll stay here until morning if yah don't mind." Sirius said. At this point Harry was trying not to laugh, and sent a small wave at Sirius who smiled and waved back. "I thought you said you didn't have my godson well I hate it when people lie to me. Especially when it's about Harry. Harry you go get your things so we can get going."   


Harry nodded and went up stairs. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig and went down stairs. Sirius saw Harry and waved his wand at the trunk to make it levitate behind Harry. "Hmmm. It looks like you've got everything but what did I forget? Oh right," Sirius said. He again waved his wand but this time at the Dursleys. Dudley's mouth was swen shut, Uncle Vernon had a full-body-bind, and Aunt petunia was itching herself all over. "That's what you get for abusing Harry, it should be much worse but we'll be late so Harry let's go." Harry smiled and followed Sirius outside laughing. 

"Thank you so much! This means so much to me,"Harry said as Sirius attached Harry's trunk and owl to a motercylcle. Sirius put on a hemet and gave Harry one. Which Harry put on. 

"No problem Harry. You are my godson, and James and Lily Potter's son, and you deserve much better than that.. I just wish I could have done something sooner." Sirius replied starting up the motercyle, he got up, and patted the seat be hind him gesturing for Harry to get on. Harry did and some how it felt like he had done it before. Sirius saw the questioning look on his face and said,"Yes you have been on this before. When you were little James and I would take you for rides on this much to the displeasure of Lily. Plus Hagrid rode on this to get you here so that's why it might seem as though you know it." 

Harry nodded and held on to Sirius as the bike slowly rose into the air, and then speed off across the air. Up there Harry seemed to escape reality, he forgot about Voldemort and the Dursleys and everything. He saw Sirius, the stars, the scenery, the water, everything seemed much better up here. At the moment they were flying over a forest. All of a sudden Sirius started to go down. His hair whipped Harry's face but he didn't care. 

They landed about five feet from a small, cozey, looking little cottage. "Welcome to your new home Harry! Come on I can smell Remus cooking dinner already. You grab your owl and I'll get your trunk." Sirius took the trunk and Harry took Hedwig. They walked to the door which Sirius open. "Moony we're here." 

"Hey, Padfoot. You got Harry?" Remus replied from another room. 

"Yeah gonna take him to his room. Harry follow me." Sirius led Harry up the stairs and to a door. Sirius opened the door and set Harry's trunk down on the floor. Harry stepped inside. The room was large, it had a desk, a perch for Hedwig, a bed covered in blankets with the Gryffindor lion on them, there was a closet, a dresser, and a window with a walk on balcony which could probally fit five people confortably on it. The walls were painted like a forest as Harry looked a white stag, a black dog, and a wolf begining to play by a tree. On the walls were also pictures of Harry's parents, Harry, Sirius, and Remus, there was even one with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in it. 

"Oh my god. Sirius this is great! Thank you so much!" Harry ran up and hugged Sirius. Sirius returned the hug and smiled. 

"Remus and I designed it for you. You can change it if you want. Any way come on Remus is a bloody good cook and you'd be mad to miss it." 

The two went down and Harry had the best birthday dinner of his life. After wards they had a ice cream birthday cake for Harry, and sat by the fire with mugs of hot chocolate. 

"So, Harry," Sirius said. "You had some questions in your letter that I didn't answer then. Would you like them answered now?" 

"Sure," Harry replied. "I wanted to know if you were related to Tyler James Black and how things went with Keara." 

Remus spit out his hot chocolate and over the paper he was reading which now lay on the floor. "How'd you know about them?" He asked. 

"What happened? Who are they?" Harry asked. 

"Nice going Moony. He knows them bacause Tyler wrote a book that Hermione gave him, and I gave Harry James and Lily's journals for a birthday persent remember. I told you that before I left." Sirius said pointedly. 

"Oh, yes. Sorry forgot," Remus said quickly picking up his paper and pretending to read it. Harry knew he was pretending to read it becasue his eyes weren't moving, they were on Sirius, and the paper was up-side-down. 

"What happen to Keara? Who's Tyler?" 

"Well goodnight Moony, night Harry see you lot in the morning." Sirius got up and started to leave. Remus sighed, put down his paper and grabbed the back of Sirius's shirt. 

"Sirius, Harry has a right to know. Remebmer last time. If we didn't explain our soles would have been sucked out by Demenotors and Harry would have hated you and me. Plus he would have trusted Peter." This stopped Sirius, he turned around and sat back down. 

Sirius put his head in his hands. "But, Moony where do we start?" 

"Where we started last time, at Hogwarts. You see Harry at Hogwarts Sirius and Keara fancied each other. Well they dated and totally hit it off. They had to be the cutest couple Hogwarts has ever seen, aside from Lily and James. After Hogwarts Keara started to train to become and Auror. We barely ever saw her except at your parents wedding. She was your mother's maid of honor. We saw her at your birth, and when she was named your godmother, also sometimes on birthdays. She really loved you so she was at your house as often as possible." Remus said turning to Harry. 

"After a while Keara and I decided to get married. We were married before you were born a week after your parents were married. Later on July 11 a couple days before you came in we had our own son, named Tyler James Black. Then you come in along with Voldemort wanting you and your parents dead. So, Keara as an Auror was always busy and me I had Tyler to keep me busy. Though when ever she was free Keara spent all her time with you, me, James, or Tyler. After a while....Moony you continue." Sirius said, Harry noticed tears in his eyes. 

"Well, you see Harry," Remus started, he too had tears in his eyes. "Er...one day in September Keara was called away on a mission. Something to do with Voldemort. She left and never came back. According to the other members on her squad she never even got to the scene. So that leaves Sirius and Tyler all alone. Next, well Peter does his stuff, Voldemort kills your parents, and then vanishes." 

Sirius started talking,"I heard and knew it was Peter. I was going to go after him once I found somewhere safe for Tyler to stay in case I didn't come home. Well, the next day I'm out of food for Tyler and me. Tyler's asleep and there's a store down the street, two minutes away. So I figure I run down there come back before he even wakes up. Well there's Peter, he does his thing, and I get loaded into Azkaban. Which would leave Tyler all alone and dead from lack of food and liquids. So this kid who wrote the book is probally not my son, my son is dead, along with my wife. Cause I know Keara and she wouldn't walk out on us, and if she were alive she would've gotten me outta Azkaban, gotten you, or at least went to Remus. But, she didn't so she's dead." Sirius got up went up stairs, went into his room, and closed the door. 

"I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Harry said. 

"It's ok kid. Give Sirius some time. i think he still hasn't gotten over it all. It was one death after another. Plus he think so you like a son, so natrally he's reminded of Keara and Tyler. ALong with you being James and Lily's son it's alot for him to take in. Don't think it's your fault though. He loves you more than you know. He just needs to learn to handel things a little better. I'll see you in he morning." Remus ruffled Harry's hair and then went up into his own room. Harry soon too went to bed. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Even though Harry saw Remus the next day he didn't see Sirius. Remus said to give him time, and that's it's just been a while since he even said Keara or Tyler. Harry was trying to be patient by owling Ron and Hermione to tell them where he was, reading, flying, or watching his bed room wall with the wolf, dog, and stag always running around playing and making noise. 

Though a week and a half later Harry stopped being patient. Sirius had been in his room for the past 13 days. The only reason Harry was here at all was because of Sirius plus Harry wanted to visit Godric's Hollow, which was where he and his parents had lived for about a year. Remus said he didn't want to go too many memories, he said Sirius went there alot and would be probally take Harry if he ever came out of his room. So Remus was also getting impatient with Sirius. 

Harry before dinner went up to Sirius's bedroom door and knocked. No answer came from inside. Harry knocked again. Still no answer. Harry sighed and started talking, "Sirius, it's me Harry. Listen I'm really sorry about bring that up the other night. If I had know it was so personal I wouldn't have asked. Anyway in case you haven't noticed 13 days have passed and you've missed 12 breakfastes, 12 lunches, 11 dinners, and 11 deserts so you might be hungry. Also Remus was telling me about Godrics Hollow and I asked him if he could take me but he said no. He said to ask you to take me. So if you get out of that room before school starts I was wondering if we could go. I also wanted to thank you for all of this and i'm really glad to be here. I wanted to know also if maybe some time we could play Quidditch, Remus said you're really good. Plus, Ron always plays Quidditch with his dad, they always have alot of fun and you're the closest thing i've got to a dad so I thought it would be fun if sometimes we could do that." Harry paused waiting for a reaction, which never came. "I'll see you around then." 

Harry started to walked away when he heard Sirius's door open he turned around to see Sirius stand there looking serious, for once. "Harry did you really mean that? All of it?" Sirius asked. 

"All of it Sirius. I am really really sorry, I do think you're hungry, I do want to go to Godric's Hollow, and I do think of you sort of like my second father, Sirius." Harry said. Sirius walked up and hugged Harry who hugged him back. Remus, came up the stairs and hugged the both of them. 

"Thanks Harry I really needed that. How aobut we have some dinner, then you and me will go to Godric's Hollow, and tomorrow we'll play some Quidditch would you like that?" Sirius asked. 

Harry smiled, "I'd love it." So the three of them went down stairs to the nice big dinner Remus had put together. After dinner Sirius made a portkey which would take him and Harry to Godric's Hollow. Harry and Sirius grabbed the dish towel and were wisked away to Godric's Hollow. Harry opened his eyes, it was a beautiful stary night. In front of him were some bricks and the ruins of his parents house. He looked around, there was a forest surrounding the house, and on his right was a small clearing with two grave stones in the middle. Harry got up and walked over to them with Sirius behind him. He looked at the grave stone on his left it said 

_Loved son, father, husband, and friend_   
_James Kel Potter_   
_1958-1981_   
_Was murdered by You-Know-Who_   
_Motto:_   
_"The rules were made by someone to be broken by me."_

On the next one it said 

_Loved daughter, sister, mother, wife, and friend_   
_Lilian Evans Potter_   
_1958-1981_   
_Died trying to protect her son from You-Know-Who_   
_Motto:_   
_"Anything is possible as long as you believe it is"_

A tear fell down Harry's cheek, Sirius had left saying he'd give Harry some privacy. "Hey, dad, mum. It's me Harry. How are you? I'm ok, I'm staying with Sirius and Remus right now. School starts in a while, I go to Hogwarts. Snape teaches potions and he doesn't like me that much. Voldemort was gone after he tried to attack me, but now he's back again. He's still trying to kill me, hasn't done it yet. I'm starting to think he never will. Listen if you ever see Cedric Diggory, tell him I said hi and that I'm sorry. Also say hi to Keara and Tyler for me. Now that I know you're here I'll come back as often as possible. But, I think I should go now since Sirius is here with me and I think it's sort of emotional for him. I'll see you later. I love you mum, love you dad." 

Harry walked over to where Sirius was standing by the edge of the forest. "Hey kido, you ok?" Srius asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied. 

"So you ready to-" Sirius would have continied but stopped at the sound of foot steps. Sirius reached into his pocket, pulled out an invisitiblety cloak, and threw it over himself and Harry. "Just in case," he wispered. Harry nodded. 

A figure ran out of the forest about three feet away from them. She was very pale, with long brown curly hair, and eyes that were full of a sorrowful scared blue. Her robes looked old and were all torn. "Oh, no! No! No!" She shouted she ran over to the graves, Harry and Sirius followed her. 

"Sirius is that...."Harry said. 

"It is...or at least I hope it is" Sirius replied. 

"No, James, Lily, Harry. Oh, it's not fair! Why did they have to die, I thought the secret-keeper plan would work! If they used Sirius it should have worked! And oh, Sirius, Remus, and Tyler. If James, Lily, and Harry are....then they all must be...Oh, why! It's not fair curse you Malfoy! If I had been there.....but I wasn't and Malfoy it's all you fault! I hate you! Why didn't you just kill me?" The girl cried harder then before, she turned and walked towards the ruins of the house. 

She started to dig through the remains of the house, she found something and picked it up. It was a wand, she kept digging until she found another. She pocketed the two wands and kept on looking. She found two old photo albums, a small school bag and that's all. She put the books and wands in the school bag. The bag was brown and on the front in fading letters were JP. 

The girl sighed. " Where was that trap door? James showed me once before, but that was 14 years ago or more. Plus now everything is so different, this whole place looks so strange to me. Listen to yourself Kit. You're talking to yourself. Just like Sirius and James said. They told me I'd go starkers one day and start talking to myself. They were right. Wow, look at yourself Keara. If you're gonna walk around in public you should at least put on some decent robes." At that moment there was a loud clap of thunder and it started pouring. "Maybe some dry ones would be nice to." She added with a laugh. 

She turned around to look right through Harry and Sirius, she looked puzzeled at first but then grinned. "Hmmm. wearing an invisitability cloak in a rain storm is not that smart. The rain falls around you and gives away that you're there. Sounds like something Sirius and James would do. Let's see we have two people. But who are they?" She reached out and grabbed the cloak off of Sirius and Harry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and the fainted. 

"Well, Harry I'd like you to meet your godmother, my wife, and your mum's best friend Keara Jordan Black. "Sirius said with a smile. "Where she's been I have no clue but she's here now. Enevate." He pointed his wand at her. 

She stirred and sat up, "Sirius...James? What are you two doing here? James your grave is over there your dead." 

"Keara, shhhhhhhhh. It's ok listen yes I am Sirius no I'm not dead. Long story I'll tell you later. James Potter is dead. The boy standing in front of you is his son, Harry. You remember Harry right?" Sirius wispered. 

"Oh, my god! You're both alive!" She got up and pulled them both into a hug. Harry was seriously starting to not like hugs. He's had to many already. "Where's Ty?" She asked. 

"Ty?" Harry said. 

"Short for Tyler. Um...er...Keara I don't know where Tyler is, though don't yell I have good reason. i'll explain everything at Moony's place." Sirius said trying to break it to her in a nice way. She nodded slowly. He lifted her up and held out the dish rag, Harry and Keara grabbed on, in a matter of seconds they were in Remus's living room. 

Remus walked in and said, "Hey Padfoot, Harry. How'd you like...woah hold up....time out! Keara what the....I thought that you were..." Remus ran up and hugged her. 

"I know Reme, I missed you too! I thought I'd never see you guys again!" 

"You are still calling me that awful name!" 

"I know but I love it!" 

"You don't know how much I missed you calling me that! But what happened to you?" 

"Ok, listen you guys sit down and I'll tell you my story. Then right after you tell me yours." Everyone nodded and sat down. Keara began to tell her tale. 

^ * ^ * ^ Keara's Tale: 

Keara slowly walked through the forest. She was told that Voldemort and his supporters were having a meeting here and she was to investigate. All she wanted to do right now was be at home with Sirius, Tyler, James, Lily, and Harry. Not Peter she acctually never liked him much, but really she should quit this job. She was never at home and missed her family all the time. 

Keara was too busy thinking she didn't hear the foot steps behind her. She stopped to look around for a moment when someone put their hand over her mouth and pulled her arms be hind her back. Keara stuggled and kicked but to no avail. Her hands were tied and a piece of cloth was place in her mouth. She felt someone's breath on her neck. 

"Well, well, well look who we have here. The famous little girl auror. The youngest auror in history, is captured by little old me Lucius Malfoy. Oh, my master will be pleased with me. Nighty night." In the next second she was nocked out. 

Keara spent the next 14 years locked up in a small cell in Lucius Malfoy's manor. Her only visitors were two house elves Dobby and Bobby who brought her food and water. Though Doddy was given clothes so for the next 2 years it was only Bobby. Finally one night she had had it. Lucius had been acting nice and had visited her twice muttering somethings about his master. Keara knew something was wrong, and she knew she had to get out of there. 

She persuaded Bobby to bring her a wand with her dinner. Keara used the wand to make the bars in the window vanish. She gave Bobby back the wand as promised, climbed out the window, and ran. Ran as fast as she could to Godric's Hollow. The only person she wanted right now was James. She had to make sure he was ok. 

^ * ^ * ^ "So after that you two found me and here we all are," Keara finished. "Now I want to know what happened to you guys starting with Harry, then Sirius, then Remus." 

"What happened to the nick-names?" Remus asked. 

"Give me a while to think of one for Harry and then I'll continue with nick-names. Now Harry you start." 

So, Harry went on to tell about life at the Dursleys, at Hogwarts, and everything else. Then Sirius told his life story since 1981, which was very short seeing as he didn't talk about most of his years in Azkaban. Then Remus told his tale which was even shorter than Sirius' mainly because his only exciting part was in Harry's third year and that had already been told twice. Keara was outradged by all of this, well outrage is only a tiny portion of how she felt. She was about 2000 emotions above outradge. 

"How could they! I mean you you're Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend! And Harry your his son how dare they treat you guys like scum! Remus you're deadly trust worthy I can't believe no one gave you a job!" Keara exclaimed after hearing the stories. "Oh, and I'm doing something about this. Harry you're staying here and never going back to the Dursleys! Sirius we'll find Peter and get you free, or I'll get you a trial. And Remus if someone doesn't give you a decent job I'll personally hex them into oblivian!" 

"It's so good to have the old Kitty back." Sirius said leaning back in his chair. 

"Yes, well Kitty is going back to her place to grab her stuff bring them back here and to change into some decnet robes, and then take a shower, and finally have some of Remus's famous hot chocolate. So I'll be back in a second." Keara reached up to grab the jar of floo powder. She threw the powder into the flames. "Polaris Star." She said as she dissapeared into the fire. 

"Polaris star?" Harry said. 

"That was the name of her house by floo powder. Keara loved the stars so she named it that. Incase you need to remember that. Mine is 'The wolves den' because of what I am. Sirius's is 'Dog Star Padfoot' after well himself. Your parents was 'The lion's den' mainly because they were both true Gryffindors and James wouldn't let Lily name it 'Flower, Stag, and Kid'." Remus said. 

Sirius laughed. "Lily really liked that name to. But, James wanted it to have something to do with Gryffindor. So naturally the did it in a fair way. They played rock, paper, siccors. James had rock and Lily did siccors. James won and got to name it, though he asked you first, Harry. You laughed so he thought you liked it and named it that." 

Keara stepped back out of the fire with a trunk. "Hey Reme still got my old room set up?" 

"Yeah, just where you left it, go on up, take a shower, and get dressed." Remus said. Keara nodded and went up the stairs. Seeing Harry's puzzeled look he added. "We all used to share this house on holiday. Me, James, Sirius, and Keara. Some times Lily would come to. Any way we each had our own room. Right now I'm in mine, Sirius is in his, and you're in your fathers. The other room next to yours is Keara's." 

"I'm going to head up stairs to bed," Harry said. "Night, everybody." Harry stood up and walked upstairs. Of coarse he wasn't really going to bed he was going to look in his dad's journal. Harry got upstairs and closed the door. He went over to his trunk and took out his dad's journal. "I want to be in passage number 3." 

** * ! * ! *** The wind picked up and then left. Harry found himself sitting in a chair in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. Keara was siting next to him writing again in her notebook. Lily came over. 

"Hey Kitty K! Why are you always writing in that book? What do you write?" Lily said. 

"Oh, hey Tiger Lils. Um...well I love to write stories and that's what I've been writing. This one's about four girls, Claire, Sarah, Becky, and Carol. They're in a group of Aurors, and they're Voldemorts main enemies. Then Voldemort kidnaps Claire's little sister Kelly and uses her as sort of a ransom. He's threatening to kill Kelly if the girls don't give themselves up. In the end four guys, Fred, George, Draco, and Oliver try to help them out. The eight of them fail to save Kelly, but then Draco's little brother, Ron who's Kelly's age, ends up saving all of them and defeating Voldemort." Keara finished. 

Lily looked at her best friend as if Keara was nuts. "Right, Jordan. What ever you say, I'm going down to dinner. I'll see you later." With that Lily left. 

"I thought it sounded cool," Sirius said, jumping over the couch to sit next to Keara. "Can I read it? Are you finished with it?" 

"Really? Well, sure you can read it, let me signature the end and you can read it," Keara said. She signed her name at the bottom and handed it to Sirius. James and Remus came over to see what was up. 

"Read it out loud mate," James said. Sirius nodded and did so. Soon, Sirius had the whole common rooms attention with the story. After four hours of missing classes Dumbledore came to see where all of the Gryffindors were, for the only one outside the common room was Lily Evans. Though, even he didn't say anything when he heard Sirius telling the story. In the next hour, after five hours strait of story tellin on Sirius's part, the story was finished. 

Everyone applauded and congradulated Sirius for writing such a great story. Sirius shook his head, "I didn't write it, Keara Jordan did." So everone then went to congradulate Keara, who blushed redder than a Weasley. Then one by one everyone quieted down as they noticed Dumbledore. 

"Well, well, well. I must say Miss Jordan that was a very beutiful and well writen story, and Mr Black that was wonderful on your part for reading it all. I award Gryffindor house 60 points for Mr Black and Miss Jordan for their story." Dumbledore said. His voice was drowned out by cheering from the Gryffindors, this put them in the lead for the house cup. There were more congradulations and then everyone started to leave for their classes. Sirius, Remus, James, and Keara were left. 

"Bloddy heck, Keara! That was great! I loved that Draco guy." James said. 

"Well he's based on you," Keara said. 

"Really? I liked Ron," Sirius said. 

"Based on you," Keara said. 

"I liked Oliver, he was the sensible one," Remus said. 

"Based on you. Kelly on me, Voldemort on Voldemort, Carol on Lily, Claire on an old friend of mine, Sarah on that girl in Ravenclaw, Jessie, Becky is on Nikki in Gryffindor, and Fred and George on those Gryffindor third year twins Davis and Kyle. That's where I got all of the characters. Oh and the death eaters Adriana and Amy are based on Emily and Martyna in Slytherin. " Keara said. 

"Well, anywho it was a great story," Sirius said. 

"QUESTION OF THE DAY!" Keara shouted. 

"WHAT?" Sirius, James, and Remus said. 

"QOTD, Question of the day. Every day I'll ask a new question for you lot, and Tiger Lils, to answer. Each day a new person will think of the qustion. Mondays are my questions, Tuesdays is Jay's, Wedsdays is Reme's, Thursdays is Dog Star's, Fridays is Tiger Lils, Saturdays is Peter, who I nicknamed PP(Peter Pettigrew), and Sundays will be one from each of us. Today is Monday so it's my question PP GET OVER HERE!" Keara shouted. 

Peter walked over, amist laughter from being called PP, he was bright red. "Do I have to have that nickname Kitty K?" He asked. 

"Yes, Tiger Lils come on over." Keara replied. Lily came over. "Ok, today's question is, when you grow up, if Sirius, James, and I ever do, what will you name your son and daugher?" 

"Who says I'm getting married and having kids," James asked. 

"I do! Now my answer is....son is Tyler....and daughter is Polaris," Keara said. 

Sirius lookedat her like she was nuts but answered anyway, "Son is Steven, and daughter is Kelly." 

James looked thoughtful, "Son Draco, and daughter.....Claire." 

Lily sighed, "Hmmmm....well....son is Harry....and daughter is Carol." 

Remus looked like thinking of names was hard, "Er....son Nick and daughter is Becky." 

Peter was staring into space, after five minutes Keara kicked him, "OUCH! Wha...oh my turn? Um...son Bryan and daughter Penny." 

"Okkkkkkkkkkkkkk, well let me write that down and then when we all grow up we'll see," Keara said taking out her notebook and writing   
it down. 

"You and that book!" Lily said and she walked out of the commom room. James sighed and mumbled something about the libray, stupid, homework, kill, Snape, and he too walked out. 

Remus looked out the window, to see a dark sky and a full mon rising. He yelped and ran out of the common room. Sirius gave Peter a look that said 'Get of here now so I can have some privacy or I'll kill you' so of coarse Peter ran out. Keara looked up from her book, "Hey where'd everybody go?" 

Harry wondered for a moment why he was there. This was his father's diary, and he was supposed to be following James around. But, here he was with a confused Keara and an embarassed Sirius. Sirius cleared his throat, "Er..Kitty...would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tonight at 8:00?" 

Keara smiled in a mischeveous way, "Sirius, we're not allowed there unti third year. Though, if you could get me into Zonkos tonight, i'll go with you." 

"So, that's a yes!" 

"That's a yes." Keara got up kissed him on the cheek and left the common room. James appeared from under his invisatibility cloak. 

"JAMES I GOT A DATE WITH KEARA!" Sirius screamed, startaling all other students in the common room. "AND I GOT KISSED!" Sirius got up from his chair and danced around the room singing, "I got a date with Kitty, I got a date with Kitty!" 

After five hours of Sirius singing,BADLY, and dancing,EVEN WORSE than his singing, he stopped, "God, James it's five to 8. Can I borrow the cloak to get us in?" 

"Sure, " James handed Sirius the cloak and Sirius ran out in search for Keara. James shook his head. "God Sirius, she's only a girl. Practicly like my little sister." The whirlwind picked up again, and Harry soon found himself back in the bedroom.   


** * ! * ! *** Harry sighed, Sirius must really love Keara, he thought. Harry changed into pajamas and curled up under the covers.   


Author's note-I know this chapter is REALLY LONG, but if I get two good reviews I'll write a shorter chapter, or if you ask a longer one! It all depends on you. Thanks for reading, this is my favorite story that I wrote so far. I love it, and hope you do too.   
  
  



	2. Call me crazy

Authors note: Hey this is my next chapter in Order of the Phoenix, don't worry the title should come into play later. Thanks to my nine reviews who read the first chapter, Miss Moon, firecat, Hell Christ, Mademoiselle Gabrielle, Marie Potter, Beach Bum(what did you mean ask Mark?) Debbie, Cute LiL Star Angel, and bubbles! Don't worry Sirius will never forget Harry! ^-^ I was totally like wow when I read how much you nine liked it! Thanks to the lot of you, nick names do rock! I love them myself and had to put them in there. Though I need a good one for Harry if any of you have any good ideas send them in. Thanks again here's the next chapter.   


Harry awoke to Hedwig sitting on his stomach, "Hey girl." He said in a sleepy voice. Harry noticed the letter on her leg. He took it off and opened it. 

_Dear Harry,_   
_ Hey mate! Living with Sirius and Remus sounds so cool! Since school starts in two days I'll see you on the train, i'll meet you in the last compartment. Hermione's coming too, she won't shut up about being a Prefect, it's driving me nuts! It's so much more boring without you around, though Ginny's ok. She's gotten into Quidditch so we play together sometimes. Hermione also won't shut up about this transfer kid, a new kid is coming to Hogwarts from Ireland. There hasn't ever been someone let into the school over the age of twelve so she's all excited about it. I can't wait to get back to school where there's a library to get her out of my hair! Gotta go, mum is calling me for dinner. Hope to see you at Hogwarts, if I'm still sane by then._

_Ron_

Harry laughed as he read Rons letter, he sure hoped Ron would still be sane by then. Especially after spending all summer with Hermione. But, Harry agreed with her about this kid from Ireland, it sounded real cool. Harry placed the letter down on the desk, got dressed and went down to breakfast. He found Remus and Sirius sitting at the table as Keara ran around the kitchen cooking and singing. 

"Well look it's sleeping beauty," Sirius joked as Harry walked into the kitchen. 

"Shut it," Harry said. He sat down in a chair and waited for breakfast. 

"Never had a dream come true till the day that I found you, and no matter where my life takes me to a part of me will always be...I never knew the world this way your the one I think about each, even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby. Never-" Keara sang. 

"Keara, you've been singing that same verse all morning! Don't you know the other words?" Remus asked, quiet obviously annoyed. 

"Well, I don't know. James just sang that song to me one day. I was real sad about a break-up with Sirius one day and was crying my eyes out. So James just hugged me and held on to me for the hour that I was crying and he sang that to me." Keara said. 

"Hmmm...Which break-up?" Remus said. 

"Silencio," Keara said pointing her wand at him. She turned around and put plates on the table, Keara filled them up with chocolate chip pancakes shaped like lightening bolts. She put down chocolate milk and then sat down to eat. "I don't know why but I'm in a chocolate mood today, so all meals made by me will include chocolate. I had so much fun making the lightening bolt pancakes, of coarse in honour of you Harry, for everything. I already picked up your school supplies, Sirius I got you a trial, and Remus I got you a job with me." 

"How did you do all of this?" Sirius asked. 

Keara smirked, and reached down in her pocket and pulled out a time turner. "Easy with this. Tanous." She added pointing her wand at Remus, to allow him to talk. 

"Where'd you get that?" Harry said. 

"James gave me one for my thirteenth birthday, Sirius your trial is on December 15, that way you can be free for Christmas and Harry can come to the trial with Ron and Hermione. Remus, I know how much you wanted to go back to Hogwarts, so this year you and I are going to work together on the Defense Against the Darks job. Oh, and after breakfast Harry I have a surprise for you." Keara said. 

At the same moment Sirius and Remus ran up and hugged Keara the three of them fell off of the chair, all laughing hysterically. "You three act more like kids than Ron, Hermione, and I. You know that," Harry said laughing. 

"Yes we do," Keara said. "We just never lost the spirit of being a kid. Now Sirius get off of my butt so I can climb off of Remus and then I'll get Harry his surprise." Sirius got off of her, and Keara climbed off of Remus. "Ok, Harry close your eyes." Harry did so and Keara lead him into a different room. "Ok, Harry open your eyes." 

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him was a cute little puppy. It was black in color and on it's forehead was a star in red, the puppy ran up and jumped into Harry's arms and licked his face. "Oh, thanks so much!" Harry said. 

"It's sort of part of you. I gave James and Lily each a dog one year. The dogs had a puppy, the puppy had that star, and the doggie parents died leaving this poor guy orphaned. So, I had to take him in." Keara said. 

"Thanks so so so so so much!" Harry said going up and hugging her. 

"Well Harry what's it's name?" Sirius asked. 

"It's name? It's name is.....is...it's name is....is...James. Yeah, it's name is James." Harry said. 

"Wonderful name Harry," Remus said. "Here." He handed Harry a book on dog training. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." 

"Hey, Remus we have to head to Hogwarts right now, Dumbledore wants the Orde-" Keara couldn't finish because Sirius placed a hand over her mouth. Keara ripped it off, and glared at him. "Dumbledore wants the staff together for a meeting. Sirius you stay with Harry and in three days take him to Kings Cross." Keara hugged Harry then Sirius, except Sirius got a kiss. "I'll see you two later." With that she apparated away. 

"See you lot later," Remus said, and he too apparated away. 

"Well, Harry." Sirius said rubbing his hands together. "You up for that game of Quidditch now?" 

"Sure let me get the firebolt!" Harry ran upstairs took out his firebolt and ran back down stairs, Sirius was in the living room with a box and a Nimbus 2000. The two of them walked outside and into a clearing. Sirius opened the box, two bludgers and the snitch flew out. 

"So, Harry you wanna play with Quaffles?" 

"Nah, snitch and bludgers are hard enough." 

Sirius nodded and threw Harry a bat and took one himself. "Just in case." Sirius jumped up onto his broom, and flew up. Harry followed. The two of them stayed out until dark, neither of them really looking for the snitch. They flew around and talked mostly, finally as it started to get dark Harry saw the snitch. Harry dived with Sirius on his tail. Of coarse the Firebolt out stripped the Nimbus 2000 with no trouble and Harry caught the snitch. 

He and Sirius landed and put the balls away along with the broomsticks. Then the two of them went inside and sat on the couch together eating ice cream. Sirius then cleared his throat. "Er...Harry...I need to ask you something." 

"Yeah Sirius." 

"I...er..I a wanna...I want to...to" 

"To what Sirius?"   
"IwanttoaskKearatomarryme,becausewhenpeoplegointoAzkabantheylosetheirmarrigefiles.SotomakeitofficialIneedtomarryheragainanddon't   
knowhowtoaskher.Justincaseshedoesn'twanttooritbringsbacktoomanymemories." 

Harry stared at Sirius, "What?" 

"I want to ask Keara to to to to marry me, because when people go into Azkaban they lose their marriage file. So to make it official, and legal, I need to marry her again. Though I don't know to ask her, just in case she doesn't want to or it brings back too many memories. I need your help in deciding what to do." 

"Er....well I know nothing about marriage really but. If you two really care about each other, than go and just ask her. Love truly bonds you together, but if you get married you can prove your love to the world. So, just go up and tell her what you want to do." Harry said stunning himself. "I have no clue where that just came from." 

Sirius laughed, "Kid you are spending too much time around Remus." 

"Yeah, I guess so. But I think you should do that. It's a pretty good idea." 

"Hmmmm...yeah you're right. I suppose I'll do that. Thanks kid," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair. 

"Hey! My hair's already messed up enough! Oh, god James stop it!" Harry yelled, as James licked his face over and over again. Sirius just laughed and went into the kitchen. Harry set James down on the ground and started up the stairs. At this moment he loved his life, he lived with three people who loved him for him, and he would soon be going back to Hogwarts where he had the best friends any kid could have. 

Harry opened the door to his room, with James following at his heals. He walked over and opened the see-through-sliding-door to the balcony. Harry walked out and let the soft breeze whip his hair back, he sighed life was good now-a-days. Harry went back inside and opened his trunk. He took out his father's journal and placed his hand on the cover, James jumped into his lap. "I want to be in passage number 4." A whirlwind came and picked Harry up taking him to the past. Little James fell onto the floor with a plop! He stared wildly around looking for where his master went. 

*** ! * ! *** ****

Harry looked around once again, he found himself in the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts. Next to him in a chair was James. Sirius and Remus came running up to him. 

"Oh, God Dude we just got five more time-out in the rewards room, and Mini Mouse said we should be kicked, and next time we'll go to the White Bumblebee!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"What did he say?" Lily said, coming over and sitting next to Remus. 

Remus sighed, "Sirius said Oh, God mate we just got five more detentions in the trophy room, Professor McGonagall said we should be expelled, and next time we'll go to the Headmaster, Dumbledore." 

"Okkkkkkkk," Lily said. "I have to go to the library. I'll see you guys later." She got up and started to leave when Sirius grabbed her robes. 

"What are you doing in the library Tiger?" Sirius asked slyly. 

"Er...Potions homework." Lily replied going red. 

"Did that with me last night," James said. "You did Defense with Remus, Transfiguration with Sirius, Charms with Keara, History with Peter, so what do you have left?" 

"I..er...I" Lily was turning redder each second. 

"Lily has to go now so Dog Star let her go," Keara said walking over. Sirius reluctantly let go and Lily sprinted out of the Common Room. Keara went and sat down on the arm of James's chair. "Ok, tonight at 7:00, which is in four minutes, Tiger has a date with..oh what's his name.....that Ravenclaw second year black hair, Chinese, funny accent, Jay you turned his underwear to water and it looked like he wet himself." 

"You mean TK Chang!" James shouted. 

"Yeah, that's the one!" Keara said. "Stupid git he is, asked her out yesterday two seconds after I turned him down. Player, stupid jerk!" 

"Jerk?" Sirius said confused. 

"American, sorry I know I keep talking my American slang but Rick's job was in America last year so I went there with him, Rosie, and Richie." Keara said. 

"Who are they? How was America?" Remus asked, James sent him a look that said bad question Remus. Keara sighed shook her head and stood up. She walked out of the Portrait hole with out a backwards glance. "Wrong question right." 

"Both her real parents were from America, not the best place to stay for a year. Rick's her adoptive dad, Rosie adoptive mum, and Richie, short for Richard, is her adoptive brother he's a fourth year here. Anyway the four of them stayed in the house her parents lived in when she was born. Bad memories for her. Not very talkative on the topic." James said quietly. 

"And you know how?" Sirius said. 

"Well I saw her when they came home. She ran out of her house to this Weeping Willow that's half a mile behind our houses. I ran after her and found her crying, I comforted her and she told me the whole story. Don't tell her I told you, she's very touchy on the topic." James replied. 

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. "Well let's-" Sirius began but he was cut off by a scream. "Bloody that sounds like..." 

"KEARA." The three boys shouted, they all got up and ran out of the Common Room in the directions of the scream. 

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! LET ME GO HELP!" they heard Keara scream. Sirius, James, and Remus ran faster. 

"Shut up you stupid girl, STUPIFY!" another voice came in, it was the voice of a male, and adult male. The three boys rounded a corner to see a figure, in a black cloak, with the hood up carrying the limp form of a girl, Keara! 

"Hey leave her alone!" James shouted running forward taking out his wand. Remus and Sirius quickly followed. The figure looked at them, threw Keara across the corridor and ran away. 

"I'll go after him, you two take care of Keara." Sirius shouted running after the man. James and Remus bent down next to Keara, she had a cut across her cheek that was bleeding, along with one on her lower arm, which was bleeding heavily. 

"Oh, I have no clue what to do," James moaned brushing some of Keara's hair out of her face. "Remus what are you doing?" Remus was ripping the bottom of his cloak, he didn't answer but muttered something and the ripped pieces were now wet. He took them and folded them so there was one small piece and one larger piece. Remus took the smaller one and put it over the cut on her cheek. 

"James hold that piece there," Remus said, James did so with out question. Remus took the other piece and wrapped it around the large cut on her arm and held it there. "Where are those teachers? She was screaming pretty darn loud. What would that guy want with her though?" 

"No clue," said James. "I hope Sirius got him." Remus nodded. They heard foot steps coming their way, it sounded like someone was dragging someone else. Sirius came over ropes in his hands, dragging the man in black (MIB) except the cloak was now pink. "What did you do to him Sirius?" 

"Well," Sirius said plopping down beside James. "I was running behind him and couldn't catch up. He was heading towards the doors and I knew if he got outside he'd get away. So, I shouted the first spell that came to mind. It turned his cloak pink he stopped shocked at his new cloak and I stunned him, tied him up, and brought him back here. Is she ok?" 

James looked at Remus, so did Sirius. Remus looked up, "Give me two minutes." Remus said. They did, the three of them sat in silence for two minutes. "Ok, James take the piece of my cloak off her cheek." James shrugged and did so. Her cheek was a light pink but clear of cuts. James looked up at Remus, who smiled shyly. Remus took off his piece. Her arm was a light pink and clear of cuts. 

"She'll have a scar, but that's all," Remus said pointing to her hand, which had a scar of a heart on it. The heart was a blood red, and stood out plainly. "The red will go away in some time and she'll be fine. Now we just wake her up. Enervate." Remus said pointing his wand at her heart, the real one. 

Keara's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" She asked. 

"Hogwarts, silly." James said. 

"Thanks you guys." Keara said. She sat up and pulled the three of them into a hug. 

"What's this for?" asked Remus. 

"Remus, don't ask just enjoy," Sirius said smirking. Keara let go and punched him playfully on the shoulder, she then slowly got to her feet. Keara then noticed the body of the MIP (man in pink). 

"Should we take him to Dumbledore?" Remus asked. Keara nodded, Sirius gabbed the ropes and the five of them set off down the hallway. None of them talked until they reached the stone gargoyle. "Blood Flavoured Lollipops," Remus said. 

"Remus how'd you know that?" Sirius asked as the gargoyle opened up. Remus turned away and shrugged. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something else but Keara silenced him with a look. They all made their way up the stairs, when they reached the door it was open already, Dumbledore motioned them in. 

"Well what do we have here?" Dumbledore asked looking at the MIP (man in pink). 

"Well sir," Keara started. "I was in the Common Room talking with the guys, we got on a bad topic for me so I left. I was walking through they hallway on my way to the library. My friend Lily is in the library on a date and I was going to spy on them. Them this guy came up behind me and grabbed me, I started to fight back but he took my wand. SO I fought back with fist and screamed for help. He told me to shut up and then stunned me." 

"Then we came he dropped her and ran off." James said. 

"I took off after him," Sirius put in. 

"And James and I stayed to heal Keara's cuts." Remus added. 

"I turned his cloak pink, he stopped, I stunned him, tied him up, and brought him back to the three of them, then here." Sirius said. 

"Remus healed Keara's cuts and she has a scar on her left hand now." James put in. 

"We all decided to come here to tell you and here we are," Remus finished. 

Dumbledore looked thoughtful "Well let's see who this person is why they're here." Dumbledore walked foward and took off the man's mask. The man, even though stunned, looked like he was scowling. He had black slicked back hair, and his eyes opened to reveal cold dark blue eyes. Keara gasped and backed up. She found a chair and sat in it. The strange man glared at her, Keara seemed afraid to see him. 

Sirius and Remus looked at James, as if asking if he knew what was wrong. James shrugged. Dumbledore sighed. "You may go back to your Common Room, you four. Mr. Lupin we'll talk on the 20th, and Miss Jordan come see me tomorrow after dinner. Is that alright with you?" Keara nodded and they started at leave, Keara took one more look at the man. He mouthed I'll get you, and she ran out Dumbledore's office. 

"Keara! Hey wait up!" Sirius shouted, Keara didn't wait she ran even faster. "James who was he? What's up with Keara?" 

"I don't know," James said. 

"Didn't you guys see what he mouthed to her?" Remus asked, Sirius and James looked at him and shook their head. "He mouthed I'll get you and she scampered. Call me crazy but I think that man is...." 

Author's note-Well I'll end it right here with a cliff hanger ending. I'd like to know if anyone out there knows who the MIP (man in pink) is. If you know send it in! Two good reviews and a new chapter. Hope you liked it. ~Keara Jordan   
  



	3. The sorting hat's song and rap

**CHAPTER THREE! ^-^**   
By: Keara Jordan

Author's note: Hey, this new chapter is detected to Jay Potter, who kept telling me to write more! Here it is! ^-^ Thanks to: 

Jay Potter- Thanks for the spelling of scissors, and thanks for printing out all sixteen pages. PLEASE POST SOON! You got it right! IT WAS BLANK! I won't say who it is so read on. 

* * *

  
Marie Potter Sorry no, it's not a Death Eater _to be, _ he already is one. He's also not a Voldemort to be. Thanks for reviewing, read to learn who it is. Jay Potter and I want to how you have Potter as a last name. In our minds we're going out with him so we wanted to know how Potter is your last name and if he's cheating on us. J/K 

* * *

  
lolo THANKS SO MUCH! ^-^ 

* * *

  
DemonChild Hope you like who the MIP is. 

* * *

  
Skilyr I hate cliffies too! But I love to write them! LOL! ^-^ 

* * *

  
Rose Raffel  THANK YOUUUUUUUUU! (I can't sing! ^-^) 

* * *

  
Time Twins Thanks, you are so right it was HIM! Yes Tyler is the same age as Harry older in fact. Harry's born on July 31, 1980. Tyler is born on July 11 1980. 

* * *

  
Miss Moon THANK YOU SO MUCH! I thought the puppy would be a nice touch to the story and Keara seems like the type to give Harry one! ^-^ 

* * *

  
Kat I updated so you don't have to hunt me down. Is there even a way you could do that? 

* * *

  
Pamela Elementary, my dear Watson, elementary! YES YOU WERE RIGHT! Great use of that line. 

* * *

  
Hyper Princess You don't have to w8 any more! 

* * *

  
snuffles  THANKS SO SO SO SO BEYOND SO MUCH! 

* * *

  
Here's a quick list of the nick names so you all know who I'm talking about:   
Kitty-Keara Jay-James Dog Star-Sirius Reme(pronounced re me)-Remus PP-peter Tiger Lily/Tiger-Lily   
I need one for Harry if any one can think of one. Here's the story.   


_"Didn't you guys see what he mouthed to her?" Remus asked, Sirius and James looked at him and shook their head. "He mouthed I'll get you and she scampered. Call me crazy but I think that man is...."_

"Keara's father," Remus finished. 

Stunned silence met his last comment. "It can't be...no it can't.....can it?" Sirius said after a while. 

"I don't know," James replied. "He does...sortta look like her. He has her eyes, and hair color. But...her eyes look so much nicer and warmer while his are hard and cold." 

"Yeah," Sirius said with a dreamy look on his face. 

"Should we ask her?" Remus suggested. 

"NO NO NO, A MILLION TIMES NO!" James shouted. "You can't ask her! She'll flip out!" 

"How will we find out then?" Sirius said. 

"From me," a small voice said. The door next to James opened and Keara stepped out, tears staining her face. "That man _is_my _father_." Keara spat out the word father like Sirius spits out the word Peter. 

"Oh, Keara I'm...I'm....well," Sirius tried but came up with nothin that might make her feel better. James and Remus shrugged at him. "Well, "Sirius tried again. "Your Dad looks great in pink." 

Keara looked up at him unamused. "I've never said much about my past..have I?" The three boys shook their heads. "Sit down you guys." Keara said motioning towards the stairs. "Well, I'm going to tell you guys my little life story." 

"You are?" Sirius said confused. 

"Yes, and no interruptions please. Ok, well..um. My parents went to Hogwarts ages ago..and were both Slytherins. They in their first year knew more Dark Arts than all of the seventh years put together. Once they left school was around the time Voldemort was just beginning to get people. They joined in an instant. After a while they had me and both weren't very happy. My mum died soon after I was born and I'm left with my father. He, I guess in memory of my mum, kept me until I was six." Keara sighed here. She had been pacing the whole time she was talking. 

Keara sat down in front of the three boys. "During those six year I handled Crucio, Imperio, dodged fifteen Avada Kadaveras, handled beatings, and got the Dark Mark burned into my arm. No one in the world can say they've handled pain until they've been through what I have. Right before I turned seven he dropped me off outside an orphanage walked off and never even looked back. His last words to me were _I'll come back and kill you some day._ Not very pleasant for a little six-year-old girl to hear from her father. The orphanage was almost as bad as him. I'd rather not go into it right-" 

"Why not?" Sirius asked. 

"Too many bad memories. It was almost the same as him though no magic. You think about it from there. At age nine I was adopted by the Jordans. They were great to me, I moved in with them the day I turned nine and we had a huge party." Keara started to smile. "That was when I first met James and finally got a chance at a new life. You pretty much know the rest of it. That's all, I'm gonna take a walk. I'll see you guys later." Keara got up and walked away, leaving all three boys pretty much speechless. 

"Well," Remus said. "That was.....interesting." 

A wind came up and swirled around Harry. Picking him up and dropping it off in his own time. 

*!*!*!*!* 

Three days later Harry was being shaken awake. "Ron," Harry moaned. "Go away. I don't care if we have a Transfiguration exam today." 

Harry heard giggling. "You know Harry you really must have serious problems if you think I'm Ron." a voice said. Harry opened him eyes, put on his glasses and Keara's face swam into view. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned sitting up, as Keara dug through his trunk throwing clothes at him. 

"Good morning to you too Harry!" She replied sarcastically. "Any way to answer your question. I just realized Sirius is still on the run. So obviously he can't take you to King's Cross. I just got in a minute ago. Sirius is at Hogwarts right now, talking with Bumblebee." 

"With who?" 

"Oh, Dumbledore. Albus means white, and Dumbledore means Bumblebee. So ever since school I've called him that. The train is leaving in half an hour so I suggest you hurry up. I'll meet you downstairs." Keara waved and left, taking Hedwig (in her cage), James (in a cage) and Harry's trunk (not in a cage ^-^). 

Harry hurriedly took off his pyjamas and threw on his clothes. He ran down stairs and yelled. "I'M READY TO GO NOW!" 

Keara came out the kitchen took one look at him and started laughing her head off. "What is so funny?" 

Keara just kept laughing, she held up one finger signalling him to give her some time to recover. After ten minutes she stopped laughing, though kept giggling. "I didn't know you wore red boxers with little pinks hearts of them Harry." 

"Wha?" Harry asked, he thought for a second and looked down. He had forgotten to put on his pants, and he was wearing red boxers with little pink hearts on them. Keara waved her wand and he was in pants. "Thanks," Harry mumbled blushing bright red. 

Keara just motioned for him to come outside. Harry followed gabbing Hedwig and James's cages. Keara had his trunk. Outside of the house was a shiny red convertible. Keara tossed Harry's trunk in the back seat and got in the front. Harry put James and Hedwig in the back and also got in. 

The ride was fast and noisy. Keara loved music. Mainly loud dancing music and Pop music, Harry liked most of the songs but he could have done with out others. Finally they arrived at King's Cross, Keara got a trolley and put Harry's things on it. Together they made their way on to Platform 9 and 3/4. Keara helped put Harry's thing on the train and they both went out to say good-bye. 

Keara gave Harry a quick hug and kissed his forehead. "Good luck, Harry. Don't worry I'll get a nickname for you soon. I'll see you at the feast." Keara waved and in a small pop she was gone. 

Harry walked back into his compartment to find Ron and Hermione already sitting there. "Hello Harry," Hermione said. 

"Harry who was that, out there?" Ron said. 

"Oh that's Keara Jordan. She was my mum's best friend, and one of my dads. She's Sirius's girlfriend," Harry said and Ron started laughing. "Wha?" 

"Sirius..has..a....(huge burst of laughter)..a...a..a..girl...friend," Ron said laughing his head off. 

"Oh Ron, you are so immature!" Hermione said. "I think it's great Sirius is getting back some of his social life." 

"Any way Harry what's with the dog?" Ron said still giggling. (A _boy_is giggling! ^-^ It's Ron who was complaining about girls giggling last year!) 

"Oh Keara gave it to me, his name is James," Harry replied. The second Harry said his name James looked up and jumped on Ron's head. 

"ARG! Get off me!" Ron said. James jumped off of his head and into the arms of someone who had just walked into the compartment. Harry looked up and saw Ginny tickling the puppies chin. 

"AWWWWW! How adorable!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hey, Ron, Hermione, Harry. Who's puppy is this?" Harry noticed Ginny didn't blush when she was talking to him. 

"He's mine," Harry said coming forward. 

"He's really cute Harry," Ginny said handing Harry James. "Ron here you got a letter from your pen friend." Ginny took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Ron. "See you all at Hogwarts." 

"Ron you have a pen friend?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah I got one over the summer. I needed one because _someone _was annoying me about _her_ History of Magic Essay! Any way my pen friends name is Em. She lives in Union, New Jersey in America! She's real nice too! Quidditch seeker, great at magic, cute, perfect!" Ron said with a dreamy look on his face. 

"And you laughed when you heard Sirius got a girlfriend," Hermione added. 

Ron turned red and started to read his letter. For once through out the whole coarse of the journey they weren't bothered by any one. The three of them played Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap, I spy, hide and go seek (which is very hard in such a small compartment with no where to hide), and just about any thing they could think of. 

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. They got into the carriages, into Hogwarts, and sat in their usual seats. Harry looked at the staff table and saw Keara and Remus talking. Keara laughed at something Remus said and nodded her head. Snape was sitting between Keara and Remus. He didn't look too happy about his seating arrangement. Professor McGonagall walked into the hall with the first years and the sorting hat. Everyone sat in silence as the sorting hat began to sing. 

"Oh, I've been here a thousand years or more,   
and have sorted all who come knocking on the door. 

I sort them into houses where I see fit   
depends all on their wit 

I can sort them into Ravenclaw   
Where the smart are saw 

In that house they must be on the ball   
Or they all shall fall 

I can put them in Gryffindor   
Where they are brave and more 

Gryffindor have courage, that is shown all the time   
This song is quiet hard, seeing as it must rhyme 

Though they may be in Slytherin   
Must be cunning to get in 

They all have a thust for power   
Though I think Snape needs a shower 

Yet them there's Hufflepuff   
They are kind and all that stuff 

They must be generous and caring   
and be very good at sharing 

Well that is it, that's my song   
Woah, man it was long. 

Just put me right on your head   
I'll sort you then off to bed 

Next year I think I'll just do a rap   
I'll deside for I'm the thinking cap! 

Oh and by the way, I really do think Snape should take a shower." 

The hall was full of applause and laughter. Harry some how thought Keara had a part in the song. Dumbledore cleared his throat and there was silence, with a few giggles. "Yes well, I suppose the song this year was very unique." He started glancing at Keara, who was high fiving Remus. "Now, before the sorting I would like all of you to know that you are safe as long as you are inside Hogwarts. This year there will be a curfew," He stopped here as the hall let out moans. "Yes, yes, well it's for your safety. The curfew is ten o'clock for fourth years and under, and eleven o'clock for fifth years and up. ow Minerva continue with the sorting." 

Professor McGonagall nodded and began with, "Angelique, Brian." 

"Ravenclaw." (author's note-I'm just going to do a couple letters of the alphabet) 

"Bobants, Robert." 

"Hufflepuff." 

"Calderstein, Travis" 

"Slytherin." 

"Danua, David." 

"Gryffindor." 

"Kelse, Megan." 

"Ravenclaw." 

"Ravid, Rick." 

"Slytherin." 

"Zippity, Zackary." 

"Gryffindor." Zac, ran over and sat at the table. He was the last kid. 

Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement. This year we are reciving a new fifth year student. Mr. Tyler Black will be joining the fifth-years. He will now be sorted. Mr.Black will you please come up here and try on the sorting hat." The door at the back of the hall opened. 

A boy stepped out. He had shoulder length hair, held back in a ponytail, he had a couple freckles, and soft brown eyes. He walked confidently across the hall, as though oblivious to everyone else. He reached the sorting hat which began to sing again though in a rapping way. 

"Oh, I just sang a song for all of you,   
So I guess I'll sing one for him too. 

You already know the houses   
and I don't want to sing about mouses 

So just try me on around your ears   
I'll shout your house to your peers 

So lets just get this over with   
before I get so old I become a myth." 

The sorting hat got claps and more laughter. Everyone seemed to like the sorting hat's new way of singing. Tyler laughed and sat down putting the hat on his head. After five minutes the hat shouted Gryffindor, Tyler went over and sat between Hermione and Ginny, who blushed light pink. "I would like to introduce two new professors this year," Dumbledore said. "they will be working together in the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I'd like to introduce Remus Lupin." Pause for TONS of claps. "And Keara Jordan." More claps. "Dig in." 

"You go Aunt Keara," Lee Jordan shouted.   
(author's note-Hermione across from Harry, Tyler across from Ron, and Ginny across from Lee) 

"She's your Aunt Lee?" Ginny asked. 

"Yep, an coolest one ever!" Lee replied. "I haven't seen her since I was a baby, but she came to see me an my family the other day. She is so cool! She'll be great with Lupin. Their old friends from school." 

Harry and Ron immediatly started eating. Hermione looked at them and sighed. "You know what," Harry said. "Keara cooks WAY better than this." 

"Doesn't she 'arry," Lee said laughing. Harry noticed Tyler looking at Lee, himself, and Keara. "She's the greatest adult ever!" Lee started starring into cyber space, he then started conversing fast with Fred and George about some of the pranks Keara taught him. 

"So, Tyler where did you move from?" Ginny asked. 

"Hmm.wha?" Tyler said looking up. "Oh, you're talking to me I moved in from Donegal, Ireland. It's right on the Atlantic Ocean, on the top of Ireland, beutiful place! Great weather." 

"Wow! Sounds real nice!" Hermione said. "Where did you attend school? Was it a magic school? Where did you spend summers? How is-" 

"Hermione take a breath. We should at least introduce ourselves. I'm Ron Johansen Weasley, fifth-year." 

"Hermione Lindsey Granger, fifth-year." 

"Lee Keara Jordan, seventh-year." 

"Ginny Angel Wealsey. fourth-year." 

"Harry James Potter, fifth-year." 

Tyler did a double-take at Harry's name. "THE Harry Potter? Cool! Tyler James Black, new fifth-year. To answer Hermione's questions, I attended Erin's School of the Irish Magical Arts. Unless you're all stupid you probally know it was a magical school." Tyler said, earning a laugh from all of them. "I spent the summers at my best friend's house, his name was Ryan Boyle." 

"Were you the kid who wrote the book called _Defeating and Demolishing Dark Demons and things?" _Ginny asked shyly. 

"Oh, yeah that wsa me," Tyler replied shyly. "I've been working on it since, oh...ever/ I finally got it published. Though I can write much better. I write best in fiction, you know false things. Mainl fantasy and magic is my fav." 

"So, Tyler. Your last name is Black any relation to Sirius Black?" Ron asked. Harry glared at him, he knew this would be a bad topic for Tyler. Harry looked at Tyler for his response. 

Author's note-Hey cilff hanger! What do YOU think Tyler will say? What did you think of my songs? This is for you JAY! Hope you like. Did anyone see Lord of the Rings? I just saw it on Sunday and LOVED IT! I went with my two friends and my mum. My friends and mum were all crying at the end! If anyone saw it what did you think? I loved Aragorn, he reminded me of Sirius Black. Even my one friend from school who hated the movie said she loved him! Talk to you lot later! ~KEARA JORDAN   
Jordan rules, you go LEE!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. reallyyyyyyy tiny underwear

Author's Note-I was bored so I decided to write a new chapter of Order of the Pheonix.Thanks to all those who reviewed the newest chapter:   
me - Very original name! ^-^ I LOVE TO TORTURE SNAPE! Even if he _is_ on our side I love to make him squirm under my grasp! HA HA HA! Whoa sorry got a tad outta hand there. Sorry, anyway even if he's on our side he tortured Harry and James too much for me to like him.   
Kat - Truely? AMAZING! Maybe she could teach me some tricks. Don't worry here's a new chapter.   
Jay Potter - Here comes Ron's pen friend!   
Marie Potter - Thanks for the info! We were afraid he was cheating on us! One day we got a tad wack and made up that he;s our boyfriend. Don't mind me I'm just blabbing. STRIDER IS SUPER! SIRIUS IS STUPENDOUS! I love them both! The Lord of the Rings totally had a cliff hanger. (Literally, it ended with Frolo and Sam standing on a cliff!) ^-^   
Hyper Princess - It's ok! Didn't feel a thing. ^-^ Hope you liked having a school named after you!   
Miss Moon - I'm blushing! THANKS SO MUCH! Tyler is Sirius's and Keara's son, and you'll see how he reacts to Ron's question right now. 

Ok, that's all! ETHAN WON SURVIVOR! My mum was so mad, she didn't want him to win. Neither did I, I wanted a girl to win! Though maybe not Kim. What did you lot think? You all must know by now what belongs to JK and what belongs to KJ. I nother words JK is Jonna Katherin (Harry Potter author) and KJ is me Keara Jordan. Ok, all right! Here's your story: 

Tyler stared for a moment at Ron. He then yelled, "HARRY DUCK!" Tyler pointed behind Harry's head. Harry spun around to see some mashed potatoes flying at him. Harry ducked just in time and it hit Tyler in the face. Tyler looked at who threw it, it was Malfoy. Tyler grabbed some cake and threw it at Malfoy. Who ducked and it hit Cho Chang. Cho took some spagatti and threw it behind her. It hit a Hufflepuff, who threw some pudding. The pudding landed right on Professor Snape. 

Snape sat in shock. Keara and Remus burst into laughter. Snape glared at them and threw some ice cream in Keara's and Remus's faces. Remus threw cake back, but being blinded by ice cream hit Tyler. Who threw back, and hit some one, who threw back, hit another person, and so on. Soon the whole hall was full of flying food. Peeves was whole heartedly enjoying himself. Some how the school had split up into two teams. The Gryffindor/Hufflepuffs against the Slytherins/Ravenclaws. The teachers were split up. Flitwick, and Snape went with Slytherins/Ravenclaws. Keara, Remus, and most other teachers went with the Gryffindors/Hufflepuffs. 

Keara waved her wand around and made the Gryffindor table in a fort for her team. She also magiced some food to throw itself at the Slytherin/Ravenclaw team (now know as-SRT and Gryffindor/Hufflepuff now know as-GHT) So far you couldn't tell who was winning but everyone looked like they were having fun. Even the SRTs. Keara laughed and crawled over to where Harry, Tyler, Lee, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting. 

"Some fun ain't this?" She asked. "Funny the Marauders never managed a food fight, not ever. Don't think they ever thought of it. Who started it?" 

"Malfoy, did." Harry replied. 

"Oh no! Malfoy, as in....as in Draco Malfoy?" Keara asked paling. 

"Why what's wrong K?" Lee questioned. 

"I think I'm in alot of trouble right now. If Draco knows I'm here then his father Lucias will know. If he knows..Voldemort will know. Then I'll be in trouble." She answered. "Oh well, worry bout that later! I'll talk to the head man. Right now we fight to the death! CHARGE!" Keara pointed her hand in the air as the sign of charge and ran over to Remus. 

"A little wack in the head that one," Ron said. 

"RON!" Hermione yelled. "She's a teacher." 

"She acts like she's a student though," Lee added laughing. "She's cool, sounds like Sir Cadogan though." 

Tyler looked at her almost longingly, and then snapped out of it. He continued throwing food just as fast as the others. The fight continued all throughout dinner. Finally as everyone began to get tired, Keara cursed the SRT's food to throw it at it;s own team. So, everything they threw was turned right back around at them. The SRT decided to for fit at the end and Keara went to the front of the hall, still covered in ice cream, cake, pudding, and almost everything else. 

"Congradulations to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Team. Sorry to the other team but we were all getting a bit tired. If you want a rematch we'll have one on Halloween. In the morning look in the Entance Hall, there will be a place where you can vote on it. Congradulations to all and to all a good night!" Keara ending laughing. Everyone in the Hall clapped and she curtsied. The Prefects lead their students out of the Hall. Hermione lead the Gryffindors and Ron and Harry hung around the back laughing and talking. 

"Any way Ron what did your pen friend say?" Harry asked, for the first time in minutes getting his laughter down. Ron, still giggling (yet again!) reached into his pocket and gave Harry the note. Harry opened it and read the neat, and at the same time messy writing. 

_Dear Ronnikins,_   
_ Sorry about that Fred and George begged me into doing it! They wanted to see the look on your face. I think we need a faster way of talking. My owl needs more rest, she's tired from flying across the Atlantic almost every single week. My mum just took up a job in the British Ministry of Magic! My mum, dad, little brother, and I have to move to England. My mum says my brother, Billy and I have to Hogwarts. I'm so excited, so is Billy! I can't believe I can finally meet you. Are you really a boy? I know it sounds stupid but I had a pen friend once who said he was a boy and turned out to be a girl! I should be arriving in the first week or two. Gotta go. Hope to meet you soon!_   
_Love,_   
_Em_

Cool, Harry though. Now we're getting two new students. They got up to the Portrait hole and went in, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. But, right before Harry fell asleep he heard a soft vocie say, "Good night mum, Good night dad." The voice came from the bed next to him, Tyler's new bed. Before Harry could say or do anything he fell asleep. 

@ # @ # @ # @ 

Harry awoke the next morning to find only Ron left in his bed. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all gone. Tyler was staring out the window. He turned and saw Harry awake. "If you had slept any longer I was going to try and wake you up," Tyler said chuckling. 

Harry yawned and sat up, he grabbed some clothes, ran into the bathroom and threw them on. When he got back Ron and Tyler were both up, dressed, and talking. Ron turned and saw Harry. The three of then went down to breakfast together. Of coarse not before voting in the Entance Hall to have another food fight. They went down to breakfast and sat down by Hermione, Ginny, Lee, Fred, and George. 

(Author's note- I love Lee Jordan and how he comentates. He's also Fred and George's best friend. So he'll be in here alot! Also he's Keara's nephew. If you are like how can they be related they have different skin colors. He has chocolate and she has peach. Keara was adopted into his family. Now I'm hungry! ^-^ For chocolate and peaches!) 

"Here," Ginny said handing Ron and Harry their new sceduals. Harry looked at his. Today was Monday.   
  
Monday 

9:00 Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts 

11:30 Lunch 

2:00 Double Potions-Slytherin/Gryffindor 

"Cool, "Ron said. "We'll be the first to see the new Defense class!" They all started to eat. After a while Ginny left, then Fred, George, Lee, Hermione, Tyler, Ron, and finally Harry. Harry, Ron, Tyler, and Hermione were the first to get to the Defense room. They took seats in the front as the rest of the class came in. The bell rang and they all waited quietly. After ten minutes neither teacher had gotten there. 

"Wonder where they are," Seamus asked. Right on cue Keara and Remus burst into the room laughing their heads off. Remus sat in the chair behind the desk and Keara sat on the desk. 

"Sorry!" Keara said between laughs. "We"-laughter-"Had to pay" -more laughs-"Our friend Snape a visit." 

"What did you do?" Dean questioned. Keara just went into more laughs. 

Remus spoke up, "We..er..lat's just say Proffessor Snape will have to take a shower to get rid of the pink die in his hair." The entire class burst out into laughter. After ten more minutes, everyone had calmed down a little, and Keara took roll call.   
  
"Well everyone welcome to Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts, I am Keara Jordan and my partener in crime over there is Remus Lupin. I HATE BEING CALLED PROFESSOR JORDAN!" Keara yelled surprising the whole class. "So I want everyone to call me Keara or Kitty. You can call him..." 

"Professor Lupin," Remus said filling in the blank. 

"No, sounds too formal!" Keara said waving her hand around. "Remus will be fine, I think. Now all of you must know about Remus." 

"Is he really a werewolf?" Lavender shouted. Keara turned to Remus, who nodded. A ton of kids slid their seats back a little.   
  
"Hey, cut that out," Keara cried. "Remus is safe. Snape is making him a wolfsbane potion. That's a potion that keeps a werewolf calm when they transform. Plus I'll be with him to make sure he doesn't bite anyone. I think you all know by now Remus would never hurt you." At this few kids slid their seats up towards the front more. "Now I'll tell you about myself. I went to school here and was great friends with Remus, James Potter, Lily Evans, Richie Jordan, and Sirius Black." 

There was a huge gasp at her last word. "The Sirius Black!" Neville squeaked. 

"Yes Neville the Sirius Black. I dated him too. He was really sweet at Hogwarts, I married him too. Of coarse now we're divorced and we haven't meet in thirteen years. Anyway I'm an Auror, youngest ever. Very hard risky job, though very well paying!" Keara said with a laugh. "Now any questions?" 

"What was Sirius Black like at school?" Seamus asked. 

"Well, he was cute, funny, prankster, beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, just an average guy like you. Absolutly no interest in the Dark Arts at all. Sirius is acctually going to have a trial on...December 15 and we are all going to that. I personally think there's some way he's innocent so I'd like to see." Keara said smiling. "Now in class everyone will be given a nick name, I love nick names. But we'll get to that later, now does anyone want to study anything special this year?" 

A couple of kids raised thier hands. "Right," Remus said rolling his eyes. "Hermione what would you like to study?" 

"Hermi!" Keara shouted. "Hermione Hermi is your nick name." 

Hermione blushed and said, "Ok, and I'd like to study Dark creatures." 

"K, " Keara replied writing that in a notebook. "Next." 

"Dean," Remus said. 

"Soccar Dude," Keara said. "Dean is Soccar Dude." 

"Alright, and I'd like to study Dark Curses and Spells." Dean said. 

Keara wrote that down and Remus said, "Tyler." 

"Ty," Keara shouted. "Tyler is now Ty." 

Tyler stared at her for a moment and she stared back, "Are you ok," Ron asked. 

"Yeah," Tyler said smiling. "I'd like to study Dark Objects." 

"Cool," Keara said writing it down. "Is that all?" Ron raised his hand. "Yes...Ron...Ron you are now...Flames." 

"Ok," Ron said blushing scarlet. "Er...You-Know-Who." 

"Ah," Remus said. "Been wondering if anyone would say that. I think that would be a great topic to study! We'll take votes on which one to study first. Who ever wants to study Dark Creatures first raise your hands." 

(Author's note-There are only nine Gryffindor fifth-years. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Tyler, Lavender, and Parvati. Just o you know! ^-^) 

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati raised their hands. "Dark Objects?" Keara asked. Dean and Neville raised their hands. "Voldemort?" The class flinched at the name but Harry, Ron,Tyler, and Seamus raised their hands. "Great first we'll study Voldemort, then Dark Objects, and finally Dark Creatures. Remus why don't you start our lesson off." 

"Alright well. Voldemort, as most of you will find amazing, started out just like us. A normal person with a mum and dad. His father deserted him, and his mother died. He grew up in an orphanage, and then came here to Hogwarts. He was sorted in to Slytherin. Does anyone know what he was called back then?" Remus asked. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron raised their hands. "Harry," Remus said. 

"Lightening!" Keara shouted. "Finally a name for you! You are Lightening Harry!" 

Harry smiled, "Right then, anyway Voldemort was known as Tom Marvallo Riddle." 

"That's right," Remus said. Lavender raised her hand. "Yes Lavender." 

"Violett," Keara said. "Violett is German for Purple or Lavender." 

"Ok, and doesn't he have a medal or something in the Trophie Room?" Lavender asked. 

"Yes, Violett he does," Keara said. "Back then there was a monster roaming around Hogwarts.Tom was the one who let the monster in, though he framed another student and got them expelled. So he got a reward for that, when really he wasn't doing anything." Keara glanced at her watch, it was a small silver watch with a gold center. It had no numbers but had a diamond in the places where nine, three, six, and twelve stand. There were three little black hands moving slowly inside, and it was hanging on a long silver chain. "Right the bells about to ring so pack up. No homework just come into class on Frieday on time." 

Everyone packed up and the bell rang. Harry waved to Keara and Remus then left with Ron, Hermione and Tyler. The group left and headed off to lunch. At lunch Dumbledore said all Potions classes would be cancled today. That left the Gryffindors with a free day to whatever they wanted. Harry told Ron and Hermione he'd meet them later and left for his dorm. 

Harry ran up to the Common Room and into his dorm. He dropped his things on his bed and took out his father's journal. "I want to be in passage number five," Harry said little did he know, someone had come up behind him and tapped his shoulder just as Harry was sent to the past. 

! * ! * ! * ! * ! 

Harry's head finally stopped spinning and he opened his eyes to see someone looking right back at him. Harry jumped back to see Tyler staring at him. "Harry what just happened," Tyler asked. 

"Er...well...I," Harry said but he couldn't find the right words. He looked around and saw James and Sirius behind him playing chess with Remus. Well Remus and James were playing and Sirius was watching. 

"Hey," Tyler said walking over to James, Remus, and Sirius. He tapped Remus on the shoulder and gasped as it went right through Remus. "They don't see us do they?" 

"No, they can't. You see this is a journal thing that I have. It belonged to my Dad. It takes me, or rather now us, into the past to see a day in his life from his first day at Hogwarts to...the day he...the day he died." Harry said quietly. 

"Oh," Tyler said. "So who are they?" 

"That's Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and my Dad James Potter. Just watch," Harry replied. Tyler nodded. 

"You guys how do I give it to her?" Sirius asked. 

"Just give it to her!" James shouted. "That's it! I'll give it to her if you're so worried about it! It's just her birthday present, the three of us can give it to her together. Lily took her out for the day and we have her for the night. Lily has a date with that jerk in a fwe minutes so Keara should be back soon." 

"You mean TK," Remus said. "Check mate." Remus's Queen put her sword through James's King. 

"Great!" James said. "That makes fifty-two times in one week." 

"Actually seventy-two," Keara said comign over and sitting next to James. "I've been counting." 

Tyler stared wided-eyed at the two people in front of him. Sirius and Keara looked so much like him. He wanted to believe the were his parents...but they weren't they deserted him and left him when he needed them most. So, why did he want them back now? Tyler glanced at his necklace, it was a dragon tooth on a golden string. Engraved in it, in golden writing, were the words '_To Tyler, the best little Marauder ever. We'll always love you Ty! Love Mum-Keara Jordan/Black and Dad-Sirius Black'_ Tyler sighed and looked back up at his parents. 

"Hey Kitty Cat!" Remus said smiling. "Happy Birthday!" 

"Happy B-Day." James said. 

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius added blushing. 

"Gracias amigos!" Keara said with a laugh. The three boys looked at her puzzled. "It means thanks friends!" 

"Your Welcome," James replied laughing. "And we all got you something." 

"You know you guys don't have to waste your galleons on me!" Keara said sweetly. 

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll just take mine back." Remus replied. 

"Though, I'd be very happy to have them," Keara hurriedly said. Remus laughed and took out a package, which he handed to her. "Thanks Reme." Keara opened it. Inside was a box of light blue and purple quills. 

"They're Quick Quotes Quills, newest on the market! You just talk to them and they'll write what you say! Makes writing your stories much easier," Remus solfly said. 

"OH REME!" Keara squealed. She got up and hugged him. "They're perfect! Just what I need!" She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. 

"Next is mine," James said, handing Keara another two packages. Keara opened the first one and found a dark purple camera. "It will take moving photos!" Keara wrapped her arms around James smiling her head off. "Open the next one." 

Keara nodded and opened it. Inside was a blue book with a white owl on the front. On the cover in light blue writing it said Keara's Book of Stories and Writings. "Oh, James! I love them both!" Keara shouted kissing James and the cheek and hugging him. 

"And the book never runs out of pages," James added blushing very red right now. 

"Kitty, here's mine," Sirius said blushing redder than James, and Remus put together. He handed her a small box. Keara smiled and took it from him. She slowly opened it and gasped. 

"Sirius...they're beautiful!" Keara exclaimed. She took out a silver neckalce with a watch on it, the smae on she had on today in class. She also pulled out a silver braclet, with charms on it. One charm was a tiger, another a lion, another a snake, an owl, a star, a wand, and a silver letter K. Keara then pulled out a small golden ring. There was a cat on the ring and curled in the cat's tail was a ruby red diamond. "Oh, Sirius thank you so much!" Keara wrapped her arm around Sirius and kissed him. Though he turned his head, so she missed his cheek and got his lips. 

After a couple of seconds, they pulled away smiling. "Here," Sirius said. "I'll help you put them on." Keara nodded she handed him the necklace and braclet. She slid on the ring as he put the necklace and bracelet on her. "Er..you wanna go outside for a walk?" 

"Sure, bye Jay bye Reme," Keara said, smiling as she and Sirius got up and walked out of the Common Room. After they left James and Remus burst into laughter. 

"Did you see his face?" James said between laughs. "Redder than an apple!" 

"I know!" Remus added. "It was so red! I thought I wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer! How much betting they'll get married?" 

"Oh, I say...a million galleons that they will!" James replied. 

"I would never bet against that!" Remus said nodding. "So, what now?" 

"Let's go prank on someone or spy on someone, how about Lily? She has a date with TK let's go spy on them," James suggested. Remus was about to agree when Lily came storming into the Common Room very red in the face. 

"Lily, oi! Lily, what's up?" Remus asked motioning her over. As she got closer they saw she was crying a little. 

"What?" She asked obviously annoyed.   
  
"What happened?" Remus questioned, handing her a tissue. 

"What happend!" Lily shouted as if the whole world should have already know. "Oh I'll tell you what happened! You know TK, well he and I had a date tonight. We were going to meet in the Charms Room. I decided to go there early and found him and Shelby, his exgirlfriend, kissing each other! When they finally stopped, after five minutes, he looked like he had just won a million galleons! He then spotted me and said she had been choking!" 

"Woah," James said. "What did you do?" 

Lily got a satisfied look on her face. "Well I slapped him across the face. Turned his hair yellow, broke his nose, made his clothes dissapear, andfound out he wears really tiny, and I mean reallyyyyyyy tiny underwear, that was hot pink! Oh and it had little teddybears on it! He was so embarassed he ran outside right into Professor McGonagall! He lost a hundred points for his house and Shelby slapped him twice!" Lily sighed. "Thanks guys I feel much better now." With that Lily skipped up the stairs to her dorm. 

"Ok, reminder for us all never get Lily mad," James said. 

"Brilant deduction Dawson!" Remus sarcasticly replied. 

"Huh? What?" James asked looking confused. 

"Sorry muggle stuff, never mind," Remus replied. "Chess?" 

"Your on, and I'll win this time," James added. 

"Sure you will, sure James," Remus said. A wind picked up taking Harry and Tyler back to the present.   


! * ! * ! * ! * ! 

"Well," Tyler said once they had gotten back. "That was...well. Where'd you get that?" 

"Oh, Sirius gave it..." Harry stopepd realizing what he just said. 

"Harry, what do you mean Sirius?" Tyler said eying Harry strangly. 

"Er...." 

"Harry, explain." Tyler sat down on Harry's bed. Harry nodded. He sat down and explained the events of his third year, and how he had gotten the journal. 

"So, I've been using it ever since. Though no one's ever gone with me before. And Tyler you can't say a word to anyone! You aren't even supposed to know." 

"I sortta got that empression. So if what you told me is true...than Black is innocent." 

"Yeah, so until his trial is over you can't say a word. Ron and Hermione also know. Tyler can I ask you something?" 

"Sure shoot!" Tyler said smiling. 

"Why are you so interested in Sirius and Keara?" Harry asked. 

Tyler paled a little, "Harry now if I tell you...you have to promise not to tell anyone you have to swear!" 

"I will! I swear I won't tell anyone, not even my owl." Harry replied placing a hand over his heart. 

"Right, well...they are. They're sortta...in a way. Or rather..." Tyler sighed. "Keara is my mum and Sirius is my dad. Look." Tyler showed Harry his necklace. "You can't tell anyone especially not them."   
  
"I won't," Harry replied. "But they'll want to know. They might already." 

"I know but...I'd rather not at least until I'm ready to have them back in my life again." 

Harry nodded. "Was that you last night? Saying good night mum good night dad." 

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I've done it ever since I was little. When I was younger I didn't know they were still alive and I said good night to them as sort of a comfort to myself. Even when I learned they were alive, I never stop saying good night. I guess it's babyish." Tyler turned and started to walk away. 

"You know Tyler," Harry said. Tyler stopepd but didn't turn around. "I sometimes still say good night to my parents. I do it because it makes me feel a little safer knowing they're there to watch over me when I'm sleeping." 

Tyler turned around and smiled at Harry. "You're one really cool kid Potter, one really cool kid." Harry smiled back. "Come on I'll race you to the Great Hall." 

"You're on, and I'll win," Harry said moving towards the door. 

"Sure you will, sure Harry," Tyler said sarcasticlly. "One..two...HEY!" Harry quickly took off on two. "POTTER! GET BAKC HERE!" Tyler yelled laughing and running after Harry. 

Someone smiled and stepped out of the shadows. "Those two...they're too much like James and I for their own good." The someone smiled and vanished under an invisitability cloak.   


Author's note-Well how was that? It took me two days to write but now it's done! Does anyone know who the mysterious somebody is? Please Review! If I get ten reviews you get a new chapter! Till we talk again!   
~KEARA JORDAN~   
  



End file.
